The Mummy 3: Back from the Underworld
by RavenEyes
Summary: Rick has his family safe at home and he couldn't be happier. But something still feels like it is missing. When his sister suddenly shows up and Imhotep starts to make his presence known will Rick be able to save his family again? Complete!
1. Default Chapter

The Mummy 3: Back from the Underworld  
  
Chapter 1:The Unsuspected Visitor  
  
It had been a year since Rick had almost lost his whole family. Even though they were all home safe and happy (especially Jonathan) he still felt like something or someone was missing.  
Meanwhile in the underworld Imhotep was making plains to get revenge once and for all, but first he had to get out of the underworld and back to the top. The scorpion king had decided that he would beg Anubis to give Imhotep a third try. Anubis at first wouldn't hear of it. Then Imhotep got an idea, he would promise that once he had risen and killed the O'Connells he would make Anubis the only god worshipped in the world. Anubis excepted his offer but under one condition, if Imhotep should fail, scarabs would be placed on his body for him to fill the pain of begin ate alive for all of eternity.  
So it was done Imhotep was set back into the world and you will never guess where Anubis sent him, right in front of the O'Connells' manor. Imhotep opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark and the only light showing was by the moon and the outside light at the O'Connells house. Imhotep wanted so badly to just burst in and begin killing but he knew he had to make a well thought out plain. He had begun to think when he saw lights coming towards him so he got behind some bushes. From a short distance he saw a taxi cab stop right in front of the O'Connells door.  
A young lady that looked to be about 16 got out. She had brown hair with blond stripes though it. She stood about 5'3 and had a white shirt on that buttoned up and a tan skirt. She looked a whole lot like Rick but that was not what made her look so familiar. While see paid the cab driver and got her bags out of the back Imhotep thought hard where he had seen her before, then it hit him, in ancient Egypt times this mysterious young lady was Anck-Sunamun best friend. Her name was Nefertari. She was one of the top beauties of Egypt along with Anck-Sunamun and Nefertiri (Evy). That was until Imhotep got between the two friends and Anck-Sunamun order the Medjai to have her killed. No one knew why except Imhotep and Nefertiri, no one questioned why they just threw her in the Nile and forgot about her.  
While Imhotep was clouded with thoughts the O'Connells were realizing they had a visitor.  
  
"Jonathan get the door," yelled Rick form inside "I can't right now old boy I'm a little busy," shouted Jonathan as he fought a thumb war with Alex. "Fine I'll get it ," Rick said as he open the door to see someone that looked a lot like him. Just then Evy came in "Rick I have this funny feeling..." then she looked up only to take one look at the person in the door then faint. Rick grabbed her and laid her on the couch. "I'm sorry had no idea I would startle her," said the complete stranger. "My name is Elizabeth...O'Connell." This made everyone in the house look at her. "Rick you have a daughter!!" Jonathan shouted "No I'm his sister!" yelled Elizabeth in a hurry. All the shouting woke Evy. "Rick I think Imhotep's here," Evie said softly "No mom, dad's sister is here," said Alex Evy sat up quickly," You have a sister and didn't even tell me!" she yelled "Well, I didn't even know but now that you're awake this is Elizabeth." "Please call me Lizzy" "Well Lizzy, would you please shut the door and stay awhile?" Jonathan asked "Yeah, I'm sorry," she said Outside Imhotep could not believe what he was hearing. Rick O'Connell's sister was one of his admirers. One that had died for him. Thinking about that he realized he still had feelings for her and hoped that once he brings her immortal soul back she will still love him. But he had to get her where he wanted her and that meant he had to take something that could destroy the world and exchange it for her. Then he remembered that she was the protector of the Healing Stone. With the healing stone gone the people of Egypt would loose hope of ever getting over their sickness and die. So Imhotep went off on a mission to find the healing stone while Lizzy started to explain why she was Rick's sister. "When Rick was born mom and dad did not have any food or money so they made the hard decision to give you up for adoption. Then about 8 years later dad struck gold. They tried to find you but were told you had been adopted so they just let you be. Then 9 years later they had me." "So why are you here now?" asked Rick "Well, mom and dad died about a week ago in a bad car accident. And then some of mom's friends told me about you. Where you was living ,how you was doing and then they wanted me to stay with them but I told them "NO I want to meet my brother," so here I am." Rick ran over to give her a hug, "I can't believe it's really you. I have a sister," he said with overwhelming joy. "Dad are you going to introduce us to her?" asked Alex "Uh..yeah," said Rick wiping a small tear for his eyes, "Lizzy this is my wife Evelyn." "Hello, have we meet before?" asked Evelyn "I don't think so, you do look familiar but I've lived in America my hole life," said Lizzy "This is her brother Jonathan." "Hello, you don't like mummies do you?" asked Jonathan as he shook her hand. "Jonathan!!" everyone yelled "Why would you ask such a thing?" asked Lizzy "No reason, just seeing if you like adventures," replied Jonathan "Oh I love adventures. Back in the United States mom, dad, and me would go discover unknown territory. I all most got sacrificed to this Indian god once," she look like she was going over the memory in her head. "If it hadn't been for dad I wouldn't be here right now," she said sadly "I know that feeling," said Alex "And last but not lest my son, Alex," said Rick After she shock everyone's hand Alex showed her were she would be sleeping.  
  
"Rick there is something very familiar about her," said Evelyn as they got into bed that night. "Of course there is, she looks just like me," he replied "No, its like I've seen her before just not in this life," she said Rick looked at his wife and gave her a kiss to reassure her that nothing was wrong. She figured he was right that it was just her imagination. So she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2:The Dream  
  
As Evelyn's thoughts calmed down inside her head she went into a deep sleep. At first the only thing she could see in her dream was fog. Then all of a sudden two girls appeared. They were laughing and giggling to each other until they saw her standing there.  
Then their surroundings appeared. She was back in Egypt looking over the same balcony she witnessed her father's murder from. She turned back around to the two women. "Anck-Sunamun," Evy whispered to herself "Are you just going to stand there all day?" Anck-Sunamun replied in ancient Egyptian. "Now Anck we talked about being nicer to people," said the other women "Elizabeth?!" said Evy in shock. "Don't play dumb," yelled Anck. "It's Nefertari" Evy couldn't believe her eyes. Rick's sister was Anck-Sunamun best friend in ancient Egyptian times. "Why are you her friend.." Evy started to say as she walked to the two of them but the floor started to sink, dropping Evelyn to a different place.  
"Where am I?" she shouted It looked like an Egyptian bedroom. It was so beautiful. But her thoughts were detracted as she heard footsteps coming closer. She quickly hide behind a statue of Horus. No sooner had she got hidden when the doors bust open. Imhotep and Nefertari(Lizzy) came in and embraced in a passionate kiss. "I don't want to leave you," he said with tears in his eyes. "You won't. I'll be leaving you," she said then she took one last kiss from her lover and ran down the hall and stopped in front of the Medjai. She closed her eyes and looked up. Realizing she couldn't be seen Evelyn got up from hiding to get a better look. At that very moment one of the warriors took out their sword and slit Nefertari's troth splattering blood everywhere. Evelyn screamed at the top of her lungs as blood covered her Egyptian robe. Nefertari fell helplessly to the ground. She wasn't dead, but by the way the blood was flowing she could tell she wasn't far from it. The Medjai left without giving one look back. Imhotep ran to his fallen lover. "I'm sorry, I'm..s..so sorry," she cried as blood started to fill her mouth. "No! Stay with me," he pleaded "I..Lo..ve..yo.u.u.u," she said as she looked into his eye that once held love was now filled with fear. All of this seemed too familiar to Evelyn. It seemed only like yesterday she was the one on the ground with Rick above her begging her not to leave.  
Imhotep scooped the life less body into his arms and cradled her back and froth. His cries began to ring threw the corridors. Then Evelyn noticed the very happy Anck-Sunamun coming up behind her. "Put her down!!" she demanded "How could you do this?" he cried "Please! It was nothing. Besides she wasn't meant for you." "What!?" he asked in disbelief "I am your women. It is destiny that we be together," she said with a voice that sent a chill down Evelyn's back. "I will give you anything you want just as long as you keep one promise," she said "What is that?" he replied with one last tear running down his lonely face "You must promise to never try to bring her back from the dead." Just then Nefertiri(Evy in her previous life) walk in. "What happened here?" she questioned "Just turn around and walk the other way and forget that this ever happened," Anck roared "Me and my new friend have some things to do." Anck pulled Imhotep up to her and kissed his blood covered hand. Nefertiri started to walk towage them when Anck pulled out a dagger and yells "NOW!!" "Just do what she says," said Imhotep softly "Get this mess cleaned up," said Nefertiri then she walked away. "We can throw the body in the Nile but first kiss me," said Anck. Imhotep hesitated at first then done what he was ordered it do.  
  
Evelyn woke up with a yell. Rick quickly turned on the lights. "What's wrong ?" he asked. Evelyn looked down at her nightgown to see blood stains. Rick looked down too. "Oh my god you're bleeding," he yelled "No the bloods not my. It's your sisters!" "My sister!?" "Yes, Rick I think Imhoteps' back." They looked at each other then the doorbell rang.  
  
A/N- I am so sorry everything is run together. I can't figure how to get it to not do that. I don't type it like that. I'm sorry if you lose interest in it because of this. 


	3. ch 3

Chapter 3:The Problem  
  
Rick grabbed his gun out of the night stand and order Evy to go get Alex. Carefully Rick walked down to the 1st floor. Evy and Alex walked close behind. The door bell rang again. Rick prepared to make his move when he heard a worried but familiar voice. "O'Connell please open up, it's important," said their old friend Ardeth Bay. They all sighed with relief. Rick put his guns down and opened the door. "Please tell me your here for a cup of tea," said Rick "I wish I was but unfortunately my presents here are not good," said their friend Just then Jonathan stumbled in with a brandy in his hand. "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" he said rubbing his eye with his free hand. After he got a look at who was in the front door he screamed. "No!! I don't care if he's back. It's time for someone else to take care of him," said Jonathan as he looked as sober as ever. "My friends, please set down," said Ardeth They all got convertible on the couch, preparing for the worst. "The creature has...."started Ardeth "Don't say it, we already know," said Alex "What has he done so far?" asked Rick "He's stolen the Healing stone of Egypt," said Ardeth "No! Why would he want that?" asked Evelyn "Do you guys normally talk at 3 o'clock in the morning?" said a voice behind them "Lizzy!" said Rick walking over to her looking for any cuts. "Rick, you're hugging me like I'll break," she said "I just wanted to make sure you're all right," he said Ardeth cleared his trough. "I'm sorry. Ardeth this is my sister Elizabeth, but call her Lizzy," said Rick "Hi," said Lizzy as she shook his hand "Lizzy this is Ardeth Bay our friend that only comes around when a certain thing is on the lose," said Rick "Could this thing be named Imhotep?" asked Lizzy "How'd you know, he hasn't confronted you has he," said Rick with a worried look. "No, calm down. I helped Jonathan into bed because he came down the hall drunk this morning and he poured his heart out including your encounter with a 3,000 year old mummy," said Lizzy "Jonathan!!" everyone yelled "I'm sorry but the girls got a right to know," he said "O'Connell, Evelyn I'm afraid I have more bad news. Imhotep has offered to trade the Healing stone for something but you're not going to like it," said Ardeth. Evelyn felt every bone in her body tighten up. "What is it?" ask Rick not really wanting to hear the answer All eyes where on Ardeth. He slowly raised his hand and pointed at Lizzy. 


	4. ch 4

Chapter 4:Why Her  
  
"No!" yelled Rick. "She is not even going to she him let alone be traded to him." "O'Connell please reconsider," begged Ardeth "Why is it that every time I get a new love in my life he shows up and wants to take them away?" asked Rick "He's never taken me away," said Jonathan Every body looked at Jonathan liked he had answered his own question. "Jonathan we don't have time for games!" yelled Evy "O.K. this is what we will do. Jonathan go call our friend Emma ask her if she can keep Alex for a little while." "Mom I want to go too!!" yelled Alex "Alex don't argue," she yelled As Jonathan took Alex. Rick asked Ardeth some questions. "How did he even know she was here. She just got here last night," asked Rick "My friends I don't know why he wants her..." Evy cut him off. "He loves her," she said silently "He loves me ?!" repeated Lizzy confused "He loves my sister who he has never even saw?" Rick asked his wife with a little laugh. "He doesn't love your sister Lizzy, he loves his ancient lover Nefertari," said Evelyn. Just hearing that name brought the memory back to Lizzy. It was just like Evy's dream. She seen herself as an Egyptian kissing this guy that looked so familiar. Then she watched as she was killed. Lizzy could fill the pain all over again. She fell to her knees and grabbed her neck. It wasn't until she felt someone scope her in their arms when then she came back to reality.  
Rick was holding her like he would never let go. "Are you O.K.?!" he asked as he seen the blood on her night gown. "I just had a vision. I was kissing.." she started "It was Imhotep, Lizzy. I had your vision in my dream," said Evy as she showed them the blood that was also on her night gown. "What does this mean?" asked Rick "It means I died for Imhoteps love, and now he wants me back," said Lizzy softly 


	5. ch 5

Chapter 5:No Way Out  
  
"Lizzy you can't be seriously thinking about this. You have no idea what this man is capable of," said Rick. "He once loved me and I once loved him don't think his intentions are to kill me," said Lizzy looking into Rick's troubled eyes "I'll be fine". Rick gave a heavy sigh then looked at his wife. "What do you think?" he asked her. "I think you should let her do it," said Evy. "O'Connell I am sorry but there's no way out. Ether we try to give him Lizzy or millions of people will die," said Ardeth. "Fine, are you sure you want to do this?" Rick asked Lizzy one more time. "Yes Rick, with all my heart I want to do this," said Lizzy with a smile. "You are defiantly Rick's sister," said Jonathan as he walked in. "Alex is getting packed," he said looking at his sister "We all can meet at the Cairo museum," said Ardeth. "Then I will show you where Imhotep has arranged." "We will see you soon," said Evelyn. She hugged him good-bye then walked him out. 


	6. ch 6

Chapter 6: Back to the Source  
  
The morning was cold and wet but inside the O'Connell mansion it seemed hot while every ones fear grew. Rick's mind raced with thoughts about the upcoming mission. "What if I can't save her" he thought. "What if I lose her already," Rick couldn't stand it. Evelyn could see the trouble her husband was having and it made her heart ache, so she tried to convert him. "Rick, we have beat him 2 times now. I know we can do it again. Plus he loves your sister he's not going to kill her." Rick looked in to his wife's eyes and she gave him the strength he needed. "You are absolutely right," said Rick and he started to put on his guns. Meanwhile back in Lizzy's room Lizzy was starting to feel a little scared. She has never had to do anything dangerous without her dad. But then she thought of Rick and how he looks and acts just like their father. "I'll be all right," she said to her self "Rick won't let nothing happen," then she started to put guns around her waist.  
When everyone was ready they met back in the living room. Jonathan had just came back from dropping Alex off. Rick was cleaning his guns and Evelyn was going through some documents. Lizzy felt alone then Jonathan came over to cheer her up. "Don't you worry about anything Lizzy," he said. "If there's one thing I've learned about an O'Connell, it is that their very hard to kill and I can tell you have some of your brother in you." Lizzy smiled. Jonathan gave her a hug then went over to Rick. "Nothings going to happen to her, right," said Jonathan as if he needed to be reinsured. "Not as long as I'm alive," said Rick as he closed his gun. "I've found it," shouted Evie. "Found what?" asked Jonathan "The reason why Imhotep took the healing stone was because Lizzy in her previous life was the protector of it," said Evelyn looking very pleased with herself. Everyone looked up at her. "O.K. we can go now," she said. They all got in the car and took what seemed like an eternity to the airport. Once they had made it to Cairo Lizzy started to feel gnashes but strangely at home.  
They went to the Cairo museum to find no one there. Evelyn still had her key to get in so they decided to wait inside. They followed Evelyn to her old office. Evelyn missed her old job. She wished she could go back to work here but there were to many bad memories in Egypt.  
"Maybe we should go back outside," said Rick. "Sacred old boy?" asked Jonathan. "No it's just I've only been in here once and a mob was trying to kill me then!" said Rick. "Rick's right let's wait outside," said Evelyn. She turned around and bumped into Ardeth Bay knocking her down. "I'm very sorry Evelyn," he said as he helped her up. "I'm all right it's nothing," she said as she brushed herself off. "My friends we must hurry he is growing inpatient," said Ardeth. Some other Majhas walked in. One of them asked Lizzy a question. "Are you the one the creature wants?" Lizzy looked at him. "Yes I am" she said. Then he picked her up and lifted her over his shoulder. She started to scream. Rick pulled his gun out and yelled, "Put her down." The guy just stood there. "O'Connell, Imhotep has requested for her to arrive first by herself. Methrill (the guy holding Lizzy) will take good care of her until they get to the place were Imhotep is. Then he will leave her as instructed," said Ardeth. "That is why Lizzy must go now."  
Methrill started to walk away with Lizzy. Rick tried to get her but was held back by Evie, Jonathan, and some Madjis "Don't worry Rick I'll be fine" yelled Lizzy but she really wished Rick would come after her. Rick could see the fear in her eyes so he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes Lizzy was gone and everyone had let go of him. "Are we ready to start going," asked Jonathan "No, we have to wait for them to get ahead," said Ardeth Rick had set down on some boxes. Evelyn came over to convert her grieving husband. "She'll be all right," said Evelyn. "I know but something is telling me I will never see her alive again," said Rick looking down at his feet. "Honey your just worried for her safety. We all are". Rick gave his wife a kiss then laid back with his eyes closed. They waited for about ten-min. in total silence. Then Ardeth said, "We should start going now." They all got up and went outside. "Where is he suppose to be?" asked Rick "A place only about 12 miles away from Humamuptra," said Ardeth. "He built it himself. It's all under ground." Ardeth Bay galloped of into the baby blue sky. Rick and Evie followed in the same direction. Jonathan followed them.  
The hole time they were riding Jonathan keep thinking about how Rick would change if they were unable to save Lizzy. Jonathan had become rather fond of Lizzy and he would hate to see her died. "We will save her," he keep telling him self. Jonathan had been deep into thought that he didn't even notice that they had stopped and he ran into Ardeth Bay's horse. "Jonathan watch where your going!!" snapped Evie. "You are not going to like this O'Connell, but we have to stop and make camp," said Ardeth Bay "No we can't just stop we have to get to Lizzy," he said. "Its O.K., we will save her," said Evie looking at him. Rick nodded as to agree with her. They all slept around the fire that night. Rick and Ardeth took turns guarding Evelyn and Jonathan as they slept. "Why would Imhotep do this?" asked Rick. "Men of greed care only of themselves and not of others," replied Ardeth. "Now get some rest your going to need it." Rick laid down beside his wife and fell asleep with her sweet smelling hair in front his face. Ardeth woke everyone up just before dawn. "Jonathan! It's time to get up," said Jonathan. "5 more min. old boy and I will be ready for anything," said a sleepy Jonathan. Rick picked up the water buck that is used for the fire and pored it on Jonathan. "I'm up, I'm up!!" yelled Jonathan jumping to his feet. They didn't eat breakfast or have tea, or coffee just got their guns ready and prepared for a battle of the lifetime. It only took them an hour before they were looking at Humanuptra. Evie's stomach felt sick. Rick was also starting to get worried because Imhotep was only 12 miles away. They headed off farther in the sunset. They finally got to the spot were Imhotep's labyrinth was. "Hear we go," said Rick with a sigh. 


	7. ch 7

Chapter 7:Entering Doom  
  
Metrill and the other Madjas that took Lizzy rode up to Ardeth. "She went in about 15 min. ago," said Metrill "Good job," said Ardeth. "Did you get the Healing stone?" "Yes," he holds it up. Evelyn gasps at it. It has gold surrounding a place with a blue stone in the middle of hieroglyphics. Ardeth hands it to Evie. "Would you like to translate it?" he asks with a small smile at her eagerness. "A gift to the weak or sick," Evelyn looks at it closely. She has a real quick glance of Imhotep and Nerfitari making love. She screams and almost falls of her camel but Rick grabs her. "What is it?" asked Rick Evelyn could tell him what she saw. "Nothing I'm just scared," she lied and sadly everyone could tell.  
  
Back with Lizzy she was so scared she felt she could faint. It was very dark and musty but she keep walking. "My lovely princess, we are finally going to be together again," said a voice in the shadows. Lizzy spun around. "Who said that? Imhotep??" "Yes it is I, your husband to be," said Imhotep as he walked out of the darkness. "You are still very beautiful," said Imhotep. He walks over to Lizzy and brushes down her beautiful robe reviling her shoulder. Lizzy for a second thinks of her guns but soon dismisses that thought. "What are you doing?" she whispers as his lips kiss her nose "Remembering," he whispers back. Lizzy closes her eyes and starts to enjoy Imhotep caressing her when her brother's picture came in her mind. She opens her eyes and walks back out of his hold. "I am not Nerfrtair," says Lizzy "I know that, but you will be," says Imhotep as he puts Lizzy to sleep with the wave of his hand.  
  
Outside Rick and Evelyn make a last kiss before the entrance of Imhotep's underground maze. "Are you ready for this?" ask Rick. "I need to get read of him forever in order to be happy again," said Evelyn. Rick smiled at his stronge-hearted wife. "I have really rubbed off on you haven't I?" asked Rick. "10 years ago you would have been scared out of you mind to go in there." Evelyn smiled and kissed her husband again. "Let's go," said Ardeth. They walk in to a room that's pitch black. While trying to get a mach Jonathan falls down a hidden staircase. "Jonathan! Are you all right?" yelled Evie. "Quite fine, but we don't need the light," said Jonathan as he looked around the room. Rick and Evelyn walk down the stairs while Jonathan nurses a cut on his arm. "There are 4 tunnels here how are we going to know which one to go in?" asked Jonathan. "I'm not sure, we'll have to each go in one," said Ardeth. "Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" asked Rick as he tried to look as far as he could down one of the tunnels. Then without warning Lizzy's scream echoes thorough the tunnels. "Lizzy!!!" yelled Rick. "Lets go, Evelyn be careful," Rick kisses her then hurries down one of the tunnels. Rick's tunnel is dark so he lights his torch. Evelyn's tunnel was light by troches on both sides. She wasn't sure if she should be more frightened by this. Jonathan's tunnel had a torchlight here and there. It had spikes that came out every direction (Which made Jonathan feel that he would be the one to die.).  
Ardeth's tunnel was like Rick's, very dark but Ardeth's had hieroglyphics all over it. If it hadn't been the temple of Imhoteps' Ardeth would have thought the hieroglyphics were very interring.  
  
Back with Imhotep, Lizzy had just woke up to find herself tied down with golden silk. She was dressed in what looked like to her a genie outfit to her but she knew it must have been something Imhotep was use to seeing her or Nerfrtair in.  
Imhotep was no where to be seen so she started to work her way out of the ties when he swoops down in front of her. "Have a nice sleep?" he asked then kissed her on the forehead. "Has my brother come yet?" she asked. "Yes, their here now. You will get to see your brother but I'm afraid that the others will perish before you can say goodbye," said Imhotep as he looked at the only exit to the room. "Why do you hate us so much? Is it because Rick and Evelyn love each other so much and your love left you to die?" asked Lizzy in a concerned voice. "You do not have to worry about it all you need to know is Rick will be entering this room in a couple of min. You will be invisible to him. He won't be able to hear you and you won't be able to hear us. Do you understand? Good."  
Before Lizzy had time to respond Imhotep waved his hand and an invisible wall appeared between them. Then Rick came in. Lizzy could not hear him but it looked like he said, "where's Lizzy?". Outside the wall Rick had indeed asked Imhotep where his sister was but Imhotep did not answer. "If you have hurt her in anyway..SO HELP ME I Will..."said Rick with sword up. Imhotep yelled something in Egyptian and Rick stood as though frozen then Imhotep told Rick his orders. "You are to go back in your tunnel and when you find Lizzy kill her then come back, Go!"  
  
**Oh.no what has he done!! Imhotep is so mean but we love him! But to let you guys no a head of time..I am a big fan of tragedies. So beware and come back for more!! 


	8. ch 8

(Disclaimer..I do not own these characters. All I have is Lizzy and this plot so if you sue me you aren't getting much.)  
  
Chapter 8: Fight and Fall  
  
Lizzy was completely confused. Rick walked back out of the room with out touching Imhotep. Lizzy began to pound on the wall yelling for Rick to come back. Imhotep came over to Lizzy and with another wave of his hand the invisible wall disappeared and Lizzy almost fell on her face. She looked up at Imhotep and then made a mad run out of the room. She didn't stop until she saw Rick's back. "Rick!" she yelled and ran up to give him a huge when Rick stabbed her in the stomach. Lizzy looked up into Rick's eyes. They were hollow. She knew Imhotep had done something to him. She fell painfully to the floor. Rick started to walk back to Imhotep but before he left he pushed the knife deeper into her then pulled it out and walked away.  
Evelyn was starting to feel that her tunnel was leading her nowhere so she stopped to rest. While resting she heard a low growl in the distance then one by one her trochees started to go out. Evelyn quickly got out her back- up torch and tried to light it but no luck. She dropped the mach. So she got on the ground to feel around when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned around and could see the outline of what looked like a bear but it had a fowl stinch coming off of it. Evelyn drew her sword but was to slow, the animal shank it's teeth into her shoulder. Evelyn felt the pain and let out a low cry because right after the pain she felt numbness and then passed out.  
Jonathan was torching himself with anticipation but he was also starting to feel that his tunnel was leading nowhere and he wandered if everyone was still alive. Then without warning the walls started to shake. "I knew this was going to happen!!" yelled Jonathan as he started to run back.  
"I'm going to die, I'm going to die!!" yelled Jonathan as he ran faster. Jonathan was so scared that he didn't even notice the walls had stopped moving and before he had realized it he fell down a hole where a spike went through his leg. Jonathan took one look at his leg and fainted.  
Ardeth was reading the hieroglyphics on the walls of his. He found them very interesting. It told him about Imhotep's past and it also told him about things Imhotep had created. As Ardeth keep reading he came to Imhoteps idea of making 4 tunnels. 3 have deadly things in them like one have a deadly animal another have hidden holes with spikes and the last one to have hieroglyphics that shoot poison from scorpions. Ardeth thought, "wow, he has some good ideas. I wonder why he hasn't used ....t.h.e.m" said Ardeth looking around realizing that he was in the one with poison. Ardeth got down as poison started to spray out. Ardeth new that if any poison got on him he would die unless it is added with jasmine leafs. Ardeth pulled out his backpack and ripped open a bag and began throwing it every where. Then Ardeth laid down because he had just made a very strong sleeping medicine, (but it was better then dying). Within seconds Ardeth Bay was fast asleep.  
  
****OK I hope this didn't all clump up. I tried something new but well we will see. Thank you for the reviews and more of this is soon to come!! Also if you like Harry Potter then you should check out my long story. It's call "In the End Love Will Fight All". 


	9. ch 9

Chapter 9:Imhotep's Triumph  
  
Rick walked back into the room where Imhotep looked like Christmas was never going to end. "It's done," said Rick and he held up the knife. "Excellent," said Imhotep as one of the walls turned around and revealed Evelyn with blood going down her, Jonathan with a spike going trough his leg, and Ardeth in a very deep sleep. The sight of them brought Rick out of Imhotep's spell. "Evelyn? What happened?" Rick walked up to her. He put his hand on her cheek (she was burning up) Evelyn woke up with her left arm still numb. "Rick.." she said softly "What happened?" asked Rick "I can answer that," said Imhotep. "Wake!!" he yelled. Jonathan and Ardeth woke up. "Now to fill you all in. Rick's tunnel led him right here. Evelyn's led her into a totally dark trap were she would encounter a mutated bear that was suppose to bit her in the neck and kill her but her being smart and strong managed to only get bit in the shoulder.  
Jonathan was dumb enough to pass his death trap then got scared and ran back to it and fell in the hole but somehow the spike only went trough his leg.  
Ardeth had all of the answers on the walls and when he finally got smart enough to read it he cleverly added jasmine leafs to the scorpion poison making it a sleeping gas. Anything else?" "Yes! Where's Lizzy?" asked Rick "You of all people should know," said Imhotep as he pointed to the bloody knife in Rick's hand. Then he snapped his fingers and 2 mummies came in holding what looked like and old stretcher. On it lied a very bloody, almost lifeless Lizzy. Lizzy could no longer feel anything but a piercing pain every time she breathed in. When she saw Rick she noticed his eyes were filling up with tears. He was no longer under Imhotep's spell. She did not want him to think this was his fault. "I didn't do that," said Rick. "Yes you did," said Imhotep and holographic people shot out of the ground. It showed a 3-D image of what had happen. When it was over no one said anything. Rick by now was wet with tears. He walked over to Lizzy. "Lizzy, I'm so sorry. Please don't die," cried Rick on his knees Lizzy tried to speak. She had to tell him it wasn't his fault but every time she opened her mouth it would fill with blood. So she lifted her hand and put it gently on his face. He was getting blurry she felt her body raise. Rick watched as his sister's hand fell for his face and her eyes close as last tear stream down her face and join her blood. He sat there for a couple minutes hoping she would open her eyes again. When she didn't he had to face the truth, she was dead! "No...why did you make me do this?" asked Rick in his tears. "Don't worry she's not completely gone. Join your wife," Imhotep motioned for the 2 mummy guards to drag Rick over to Evelyn. "Watch what you have interrupted many times."  
Imhotep walked over to the book of the dead and began read the incantations. "He's going to bring back Nefretari!" said Evelyn. After Imhotep was done a stream of smoke come out of the large well and went into Lizzy's mouth. Lizzy's body jolted up. She sat up and coughed up the left behind blood from Lizzy's death. "Imhotep!!" said Nerfrtair "My love." Imhotep and Nerfrtair meet each other half way and kissed each other like they would never see each other again. "I thought I lost you forever," she said in between kisses. "Nothing would keep us apart not even death," said Imhotep "What are we going to do?" asked Jonathan. "I have an idea, don't interfere and Rick take my wedding ring," said Evelyn. Rick looked at his wife. She was very smart but sometimes it took an open mind to understand her and this was definitely one of these times. While Imhotep and Nerfrtari where caught up in each other Evelyn managed to get free then-- "How could you?!!" yelled Evelyn. Imhotep and Nerfrtair stopped and looked at her. "Nefertiri? What are you doing here?" asked Nerfrtair "I am here because we were going to get married but then he realized he wanted more than 1 so he brought back Anck-Sunamun .Then she found out his plan and tried to kill me. But I got the best of her now he has brought you back so he may have all of the "top beauties" to himself," said Evelyn with very convincing tears in her eyes. "Is this true?" ask Nerfrtari. "Are you really thinking of believing her? She's not Nerfrtari, she's Evelyn O'Connell. She has a husband and a son," said Imhotep in a voice that was filled with pure shock. "I'm going to ask you a question that only Nerfrtiti would know if you get it right we will consider the fact that you're telling the truth," said Nerfrtari. Evelyn agreed but she was scared for she didn't know anything about her previous life except what she had seen in her visions. "All right, where were we when we met Imhotep for the first time?" asked Nerfrtari. Evelyn's heart began to thump in her chest. She had no idea so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "It was at my fathers celebration," said Evelyn as sure as she could say it without sounding scared. "Wrong! We had gotten word that the new priest was cute so we hid in his room until he came. Then by accident he found us but was not mad instead he was amused," said Nerfrtari.  
Imhotep was smiling as Evelyn backed up and looked over at Rick. Rick could tell his wife was lost for words. Imhotep and Nerfrtari were coming closer to Evie so Rick kicked Jonathan. Jonathan let out a painful yell. With Imhotep and Nerfrtari's attention was on Jonathan, Evelyn found the opportunity to get the first punch. Evelyn ran up and tried to kick Nerfrtari in the face but her foot was stopped by Nerfrtari's hand. Evelyn dose a backwards flip. Evelyn realizes that she doesn't have anything to fight with so she looks around. There's nothing but an old broken sword. She picks it up. Imhotep laughs and with a wave of his hand, Nerfrtari is handed a gold sword with blue satfire diamonds all around the handle. "Rick! Lizzy's gone but you can still save your wife!" Ardeth yelled to a very distraught Rick. Rick knew Ardeth was right so he started to work off his chains. Meanwhile Evelyn was loosing very badly and she knew it. "Have you had enough yet?" asked Nerfrtari. "I'm not dead," said Evelyn as she tried to pull her bleeding body up. Nerfrtari looked at her and then raised her sword to finish her off when Rick came in and stooped the sword from terminating his wife. With the power of Rick's sword he threw Nerfrtari back into Imhotep, knocking both of them down. "Why would you want my husband to suffer like Imhotep suffered when you died?" asked Evelyn as Rick helped her up. It was like Evelyn had just said something stupid because everyone looked at her. "Do you want to be like Anck-Sunamun?" asked Evelyn. Nerfrtari's eyes started to fill with tears. "Nefertiai?" asked Nerfrtari. Nerfrtari dropped her sword and smiled. She started to walk over to give Evelyn a huge when a gunshot goes off and she falls to the ground. Imhotep screams and everything seems to be in slow motion. He runs to scoop her up before she completely falls to the ground. Rick and Evelyn looks to see where the gunshot was fired. Jonathan had some how managed to get free and was holding Rick's gun. He looked very shocked at the sight of blood that was brought up by him. Rick and Evelyn watched as Imhotep screamed over the body of his love. "Please..don't..leave me ..again," he yelled. "I'll give you my immortal soul, just stay still." Imhotep starts mumble some saying. His blue spirit starts to form. Nerfrtari starts shacking as she struggles to breathe. Her grip on Imhotep's robes has made her fingers white, tears are streaming freely down her cheek. Imhotep than asks her to open her mouth so she could receive immortality but just then another shot went off and Imhotep's body goes limp over Nerfrtari's body. Jonathan had shot another fire. Ardeth(who was now free)grabbed the gun away from him. Jonathan's bullet had went trough Imhotep's lower back and straight through to Nerfrtari(which finished her off).Everyone watched as a stream of Nerfrtari's blood joined a stream of Imhotep's blood. Evelyn felt herself crying. That could have been her and Rick. In a way it was like her and Rick. Both of them had done everything in their power to keep the other safe. Imhotep was willing to give her his immortal soul just to keep her alive. She had died twice for their love and still never got to enjoy it. Maybe in the next 1,000 years. "Wait! Rick, Ardeth put Lizzy's body on that bed of silk," said Evelyn. Rick and Ardeth pulled Imhotep's corps off Lizzy's dead body and put her where Evelyn requested. Evelyn had retrieved the book of the dead and was reading the incantations. With a gasp for her first breath Lizzy sat up and looked around. "What happened?" she asked "We have the rest of our lives to tell you." said Rick as he hugged her.  
  
*This is the end. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	10. NOTE!

NOTE:  
There seems to be some miss understanding for the last chapter of this story. Rick only kicked Jonathan in his hurt leg because it was either that or his wife get killed. He did not do that to just be mean.  
Now when Jonathan shot Lizzy or I should say Nefertari he did this because from his view it just looked like Nefertari was coming at Evelyn. So he took his chance a distoryed her. Then he was kinda not thinking clearly when he shot Imhotep and Nefertari again. But I mean come on he couldn't let Imhotep give her immortality. That would have defeated the purpose of him shooting her in the first place plus Lizzy would NEVER get back then. You heard how much Jonathan liked her. He couldn't let her die. Sorry for all you Imhotep fans and Jonathan fans as well. Even though I love Jonathan too. But if you think about it he was the hero for once!!  
  
Sorry for the mix up,  
RavenEyes 


End file.
